


ERROR OCCURRED

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	ERROR OCCURRED

0

风都的夏日已经彻底来临，炙烤着地表的阳光和接连滚过的热浪就是证明。  
灼热的气温无孔不入，躲在室内的人也不可避免受到影响。一只略小的风扇正对着翔太郎的方向不停吹，已经开到了最大，在安静的房间里制造着除了椅子挪动和人翻来覆去以外的声音。  
即便如此，闷热依旧根深蒂固地存在着。窗外十分安静，时而吹过的风带起大片翠绿的叶，那样的响只会持续片刻，衔接着短暂空白的寂静，然后不停重复。

门被打开的声音足够明显，可翔太郎不用抬头也知道是谁，他拿下盖着脸的一本书，仰靠着椅子的姿势一点没变，声音沉淀淀又无精打采。  
“菲利普，怎么了？”  
“翔太郎！”本就是有一些新发现要分享的少年脚步很快，两三下就到了桌前，“我刚才检索了人类伴侣之间会做的事情。”  
刚听完这句话，翔太郎就像是被烙铁烫了一下，几乎是瞬间就站起了身。他张了张嘴，抬起手又收回手，打算说点什么却又不知道该怎么去说，犹豫了几秒就立马被出声的菲利普打断了想法。

“甜言蜜语这种表面的东西暂且不说了，为什么我们平时仅仅只是拥抱呢？”一手撑着桌面，看了看手里的书，菲利普凑上前去看着表情如同被抓包一般的翔太郎，“为什么，接吻、做爱，全都没有？”

半吊子侦探支支吾吾了半天，直到菲利普再次逼近才强迫自己看向他的眼睛，那其中没有什么杂念、欲望，或者是其他乱七八糟的东西，反而是纯净的，只是带着一些疑惑，还有对于翔太郎的不解。

“那、那是因为…”  
那眼神让人恨不能立马就在阳光下融化消失，翔太郎心跳突然变得明显又强烈，掩饰一般地扶着额头转移了视线，他无法直视他了。  
“总之…我是有理由的。”用手抵着鼻尖，不自然的咳了一声，翔太郎的眼神再也没有对上过菲利普的。

“哦？”

看着慢慢站直身体的少年，侦探终究还是把那一句说不出口的‘下不去手’咽了回去，而且由于紧绷的神经突然放松下来，原本被忽略的炎热开始返回感知，并且因为菲利普遮住了大部分风扇能够带来的凉意，翔太郎感觉汗水已经在突破表皮的边缘。  
可是心虚的人根本没有勇气多说两句，只能沉默着硬撑着，直到一滴汗水从额角处滑下来，翔太郎才抬起头，想着要不要还是开口算了，结果刚好对上正把书合上并且放下的菲利普的眼睛。

看着缓慢走近的菲利普，翔太郎不知道自己怎么了，眼神就像是被黏住了一样无法与对方分开，于是在被人绕过桌子凑到面前时也没反应过来。  
“接吻，是要这么做吗…？”这么说着，菲利普的双手贴上了翔太郎的双颊，轻轻软软地去吻他，吮吸的方式小心翼翼，刚探出头的舌尖因为愣神的男人没有给出反应而退缩。

“翔太郎？”少年在不自觉的情况下把声音放低了，他没有动拿开手，只是稍微拉远了距离，看着眨了眨眼似乎还没回过神来的侦探先生，“为什么没有反应，是我哪里没有做对吗？”  
等他说完，某位本应身处其中的另一位主角似乎才被唤回了魂，动作僵硬缓慢地抬起手碰了碰自己的下唇，像是不明白刚才自己经历了什么一样，可下一秒就动作极其迅速地捏住了菲利普纤细的手腕，如同挣扎似的摇着头：“不行不行不行…”

“为什么？我记得书上明明说不管男性还是女性，都会期待并且想要和喜欢的人接吻的，难道…”  
“我喜欢、我当然喜欢你…”看着菲利普一脸迷之恍然大悟的样子，不管他要说什么，翔太郎突然都没有听下文的想法了，急匆匆地开口用自己的话堵住他的嘴，“但是，我……啊！！说不出口！”

双手抱头抓狂的男人脸颊上滑过第二滴汗水，顺便，也因为他自己的原因而没能阻止菲利普的一系列动作，虽然他就算没有走神也不太可能反抗。  
“等、菲利普！”被扯着后退了几步的翔太郎明白现况的时候已经被压在了床上，而他的搭档则对自己的处境毫无察觉，一抬腿就跨坐在了他身上。说不上重，也不算难受，但是这样的姿势实在是太糟糕，伸手要抓住菲利普的翔太郎感觉这个时候自己做什么都不对。  
少年的手正安分的放在身体两侧，可双腿却大开，轻轻地夹着身下人的腰，甚至因为屁股被腰带杠着不太舒服，他还挪动着磨蹭着往下滑了一点，然后贴上了最不妙的地方。

完全意识不到自己的所作所为对翔太郎的刺激，菲利普在找到了舒服的姿势之后身体前倾，双手也撑在自家搭档两侧，带着一点从未消失的疑惑开了口：“喜欢的话不就够了吗？”  
没办法的翔太郎捂着脸，听到自己心里的悲鸣。不安分的少年一直在他的裆部磨磨蹭蹭，脸上的表情却无比纯真。

白日宣淫，怎么说都太荒唐了。  
可先生你已经是现代人，不需要去管那些陈规旧矩。此刻压在你身上的可不是旧时候为爱离家的大小姐，而是你那年轻、纤细而且保持着高度求知欲的搭档，你是有义务去满足他的。

沉重的吐出一口气，把手从脸上拿下来的侦探感觉到自己的阴茎已经有了勃起的迹象，于是带着半分无奈支起身体，把菲利普拉到了他可以碰到的距离，贴上柔软的嘴唇给了他吻。看着被亲之后呆呆地看着自己的少年，翔太郎抿了抿嘴，贴到他耳边说：“那就一口气把该做的都做了吧。”

01

上下互换没有花多少时间。翔太郎俯下身去亲吻菲利普的额头、眼睑、鼻尖，最后是嘴唇，这次不再是浅尝辄止，而是要深入的交缠。  
“检索过，已经知道该怎么做了吧？菲利普。”  
“嗯。”  
鼻尖贴着鼻尖说话，得到了肯定的答复了之后侦探先生才去继续刚才的吻，舌头在菲利普的配合下长驱直入，毫不费劲的就找到了目标，绕上去勾着吸吮，直到听见一声闷哼。  
体贴地给了人喘息的时间，翔太郎的舌尖在之后在口腔内扫了一圈，敏感的上颌也没有被放过。

颈侧被亲吻啃咬的时候菲利普措不及防的抖了一下，周围小片的皮肤也开始微微透出红色，这刺激了翔太郎的动作，让他一路吻到了锁骨处，恨不能每一次都留下痕迹。

菲利普面颊已经红了，眼角晕出的更是带着一丝说不清道不明的妖艳。少年有些不知所措地问：“翔太郎，好奇怪…这是什么、感觉？”  
声音变得飘飘忽忽的，开口说话时满是柔软，如同天边的云彩正在他口中缓慢地融化，隐晦的甜和香勾得人忍不住想要吻他。

顺从自己的想法，翔太郎确实再次给了少年一个吻。说话时略微压低的声线和已经混杂在其中的哑带着蛊惑人心的魔力。  
“菲利普，舒服吗？”  
听话地抬起手，让人把自己的上衣脱掉。菲利普点了点头，诚实地说：“…舒服。”  
因为眨眼而如同正轻颤着的睫毛像是在心口撩拨，加上少年那副坦然又有几分温顺的模样，侦探先生不知道今天第一次在心里叹气，末了还必须挤出一句“这实在是太过了”。

菲利普感觉被摩挲的皮肤处会传来奇异的酥麻感，大概是因为心底多少有些羞耻，他的呻吟略有克制，可在翔太郎的手碰上乳首时却仍旧拔高。

“…翔太郎…这、这是？”  
已经积蓄在眼眶里将落未落的眼泪让他看上去有了一些无助，可翔太郎却有些恶趣味的再捏了捏，指尖还从顶端刮过。  
“这里，意外的有感觉吗？”虽然在说着话，可手上的动作却一点没停，侦探先生舔掉了菲利普眼角终于还是渗出的眼泪，说话时也带着一些安抚意味，“没关系，这是正常的。”

“是…嗯、是吗…”  
本来自己说着都半信半疑的翔太郎这个时候选择了不接话，而他的手则往下探去，在菲利普的配合下轻而易举地脱掉了最后的遮挡，然后他握住了少年那已经有些湿了的性器。抚弄的动作熟练，指腹还时不时蹭过马眼，每一下的动作都让菲利普吐出呻吟喘息，身体也跟着抖。

“翔太郎…我…哈啊……！”陌生的快感如同深夜海水涨潮般将他淹没，菲利普脚尖都因此微微蜷缩，一句话完全说不清楚，然后他喘息着射在了翔太郎手里。

那呻吟是一只手，把人的心猛的攥紧，在疼痛弥漫开来的时候又放松，迫使心脏跳动如同被狠狠摇过的汽水，只要有一个契机就会立马炸开。

尽量控制着自己的呼吸，翔太郎把手贴上了菲利普腿间因为高潮而颤抖的穴口，借着手上白浊探入指尖。轻微蠕动着的肠壁想要把入侵者退出去，意识回笼的少年此时也有所察觉，他知道是自家搭档的手，正试着想要往更深处去。  
“菲利普，放松一点…”耳边的喘息声已经变得粗重，嘶哑也更加明显，菲利普不明所以的耳尖抽动，然后乖乖地放松了。

异物感在起初压过了其他的感觉，菲利普尽量拉长了呼吸，翔太郎的吻仍旧间断却没有停歇，细细碎碎的落在他刚才反应强烈的地方，似乎是想用这样的方式赶走他的一些不适。  
手指在缓慢地增加，一点点细致的扩张着，偶尔的扣弄似乎是在寻找什么。

“啊…！”被碰上前列腺，快感一瞬间就击中了后脑，菲利普被突如其来的感觉弄得有些缓不过神。性器已经再次抬起了头，而后穴已经开始收缩，碰上在内抽动的手指时又颤抖。

“翔太郎…”这一声已经不复之前的清省，如同裹着蜂蜜，开口时还有点点液滴，甜得让人有些恍惚。没有人可以在此刻抽身而出，而侦探先生也一样，他的身体功能一切正常，已经抵着布料又硬又热的阴茎就是最好的证据。

禁不住动摇，再次亲吻了菲利普，翔太郎把自己的皮带解开，动作难免显出了焦急的意思，然后他握着少年的腰，到了极限已经有些微微胀痛的分身在湿润的穴口处戳探。  
那双眼睛里晃动着水光，轻轻晃动就会挤出泪来，翔太郎不再避开他的视线，对上去的同时缓慢地把性器往深处推。

“好、好胀……嗯……！”刚一开口，菲利普就明显感觉到才深入一半的肉柱轻微的抽动，然后再度膨胀了一圈，将所有的褶皱都完全撑开。  
“等、翔太郎……？！”  
“抱歉…菲利普…”  
翔太郎强行压制着自己想要一口气没入底部的动作，因此就连呼吸和说话都有些抖，语气里的歉意也很明显。

“太过了…”彻底契合之后的压迫感尤其明显，菲利普费力地对靠在他颈侧大喘气的侦探先生这么说着。  
“那应该是我的台词才对吧。”故意没有抽出就顶了一下，耳边的声音也被强行扭转成了呻吟，翔太郎眯着眼睛支起身体，少年情动的表现是可以开始的信号，于是他不再多做忍耐，吐出一口气就开始了抽送。

湿热柔软的肠壁已经没有太多缝隙去迎合或退避，但深处却如同藏着一张小口，不断地吮吸勾引，惹得翔太郎狠狠地没入深处。已经被含得滑腻不堪的柱身更方便交合，已经掌握了菲利普敏感点的人也毫不犹豫地利用了这一点，每次插入时都要用龟头刻意擦过，然后才滑向底部。

“啊……啊……翔、太郎……”  
后穴因为强烈的快感而不停痉挛，菲利普不知所措地叫着搭档的名字，就连完整的说话都有些困难。  
升高的体温和气温相互作用，翔太郎感觉汗水正从每一个地方细密的钻出。将浑身上下都已经任人支配的少年转了一圈，他的手扶上那纤细的腰，再次开始操干。

光影在菲利普的背上随着细微的移动变换形状，肩胛上一对蝴蝶骨，战栗时如同轻轻抖动翅膀，暴露出病态又脆弱的美感，让人呼吸出现短暂的停滞。俯身在那之上亲吻，翔太郎自己的心跳声都像是在敲动鼓膜。

“菲利普…”  
如同细细咀嚼之后才吐出年轻恋人的名字，翔太郎的语气是谁都不曾想到的，带着点点痴迷和温柔，让人耳朵发烫。

02

下午。  
菲利普坐在椅子上，喝着咖啡慢慢翻书，向推门进来的亚树子笑了笑，说下午好。  
而因为好好地出了一身汗洗过澡的半吊子侦探则维持着中午的状态，仰靠在椅子上，开到最大的风扇对着他不停吹，就好像要以这样的架势工作到报废。  
“给我好好的关心一下电费啊！”  
被拖鞋打了脸的翔太郎一反常态的没有太大反应，亚树子表情怪异地凑到菲利普面前，像是在交流什么情报一样小声开口：“翔太郎怎么了？”  
一抹笑意在少年脸上，让他整个人看上去都有了几分不合时宜的柔和漂亮，然后他转头看了看翔太郎，又看向亚树子。  
“没事，很快就好了。”


End file.
